


Sherlollipops - Too Fast?

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [76]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sherlock moves too fast, and sometimes he moves at just the right speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Too Fast?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was digging around in my "unexplored ideas" folder and found this, which was apparently the original ending to...something. Not sure what. But it seemed complete enough for a drabble, so here it is in all its unbeta'd glory. Enjoy!

“So how quickly can you move in with me?” Sherlock asked. Before Molly could answer, he pulled her close and kissed her even more thoroughly than he had when he’d been between her legs and ‘sexing her up’ as Meena called it.

“Sherlock,” she said (rather breathlessly) when the kiss ended, “where did all this come from? We’ve only been shagging for six weeks!”

“But we’ve known each other for six years,” he countered, lying on his back and crossing his arms under his head. “Why wait?”

Molly opened her mouth to continue the argument – if it could be called that when no one was yelling – then closed it and considered the idea. “You know what? You’re right – why wait?” A devilish gleam came into her eyes; she didn’t get very many chances to tease Sherlock, and now was the perfect time. “But why stop at moving in together? Why not get married? And children, I’d really love to have at least two and let’s face it, Sherlock, we’re not getting any younger! Of course we’d have to find a bigger place than Baker Street…”

This time she was the one silenced by a kiss. And not a ‘shut up Molly you’re being ridiculous’ kiss; oh no, Sherlock was grinning excitedly when the kiss ended. “I accept your proposal, Molly. How quickly should I have Mycroft get the paperwork in order? Is two weeks soon enough? As for the baby thing, you’ll have to go off the pill, of course, but since it gives you migraines that should be no great difficulty. I know your friend Meena isn’t terribly fond of me, but surely she’ll still stand up as your Maid of Honor? And of course John will be thrilled for us, he’ll make an excellent Best Man. Oh, do you think Grayson would be willing to walk you down the aisle? Otherwise I’m sure my father will be happy to do the honors!”

Oh. So much for teasing him. Molly felt as if she’d been caught up in a hurricane – and its name was William Sherlock Scott Holmes. “Um, I’ll ask GREG if he’ll walk me down the aisle, and two weeks is fine and…Sherlock!” She leaned up on her elbow and stared down at him. “Are you serious? Or are you just teasing me back?”

His brow furrowed in confusion. “Teasing you back? Why? When were you teasing?” His face fell a bit. “Oh, am I going too fast? Or don’t you want to get married?”

It was her turn to smile. “Yes, of course I do! I just didn’t think…oh, you lovely man! Yes, I want to get married and start having babies and all the rest of it!”

“Well,” Sherlock drawled as he slipped his hand down her waist and walked his fingers between her thighs, “why not get started now?”

“Mmm, why not indeed?” Molly replied happily.

She resolved to leave that part out of the story when she got together for drinks with Mary Watson, Sally Donovan and her best friend Meena. After all, a girl needed to keep SOME secrets!


End file.
